


watching the detectives

by feelingwhimsy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingwhimsy/pseuds/feelingwhimsy
Summary: "So, how's it going?""Well." Roy knows he's failing hard at keeping a straight face. It's a good thing Dick and Jason are too focused on each other to look over at him. "It's going. Can't tell you if it's going well or what, but it's definitely going."





	watching the detectives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no_gurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_gurt/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Uh, the basic idea when I started is "Oracle and Roy arrange an undercover mission to try and get Jason and Dick to deal with the Tension" but it's a little goofier than I was hoping for haha. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> @ [tumblr](https://whimsicorner.tumblr.com/post/187443169150/a-couple-days-past-reveals-because-im-forgetful)


End file.
